


11's daughter

by alonsygeronimoo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonsygeronimoo/pseuds/alonsygeronimoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tardis goes haywire and Doctor and Clara crash on Earth. Only they get a visit from two people they've never expected to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11's daughter

 

> The Tardis landed ungraciously, throwing Clara and Doctor off balance as they toppled over their feet and fell on their backsides.   
>  "What was all that about?" Clara pondered aloud as she frowned at the Tardis while rubbing the back of her head.   
>   
>   "I don't know, something's wrong." Answered the Doctor, already on his feet and milling about as he examined the interface and checked for faults, all the while his face was scrunched up in confusion. Finally he checked the screen for surroundings. "Earth, 2025, New York." He read out.   
>   
>  Suddenly their heads snapped sideways to look at the Tardis door which opened and a young girl, around 18 years old, with long brown hair that had ringlets at the ends stumbled in. Her face broke into one of wonder immediately and she smiled widely. Her eyes were examining every detail, never stopping on any particular point as she turned her head and body to get a better view of everything. The Doctor and Clara just looked at her shocked. She noticed the Tardis, the Doctor thought. She must've known about the Tardis. The Tardis let her in? "How?" Was all the Doctor manage to utter under his breath.  
>   
>  The girl finally seemed to notice them and gave them a fond sheepish smile. "Hi, the name's Amelia." She stated. Then she just turned around and poked her head out the door. Clara and the Doctor barely had time to exchange completely baffled looks when they heard her cry out to someone. "Mum, I found it! It's this one!" A familiar voice responded in the distance with ' _I'll be there in a minute!'_ and Amelia closed the door behind her.   
>   
>  The Doctor finally seemed to get his thoughts together as he sprung up into action running a hand through his hair and flapping his arms about. "I'm sorry, I'm the Doctor, this is Clara. Hi. How are you? Now, how do you know about the Tardis? And who exactly are you?" He rushed out the words as he scrunched up his eyebrows a little and looked at the girl quizzically. She just smiled wider, glancing towards the door. "Who told you?" He added the exact moment the door opened again and he looked up to see someone impossible and once again his jaw dropped from shock.  
>   
>   "I did Sweetie." River purred as she stood in the doorway smiling brightly at him. His face was awestruck and shocked and he just gaped at her. He couldn't make a sound, his hearts wanted to believe it, he wanted to believe it. But it was impossible, there must be some mistake. Yet there she was, his wife, right in front of him. Walking towards the interface where he was standing. Her otherworldly curls which seemed to have their own gravity sparkled in the white Tardis' light and her eyes were sparkling with the light they always seemed to carry but he could notice that they were glazed over as if holding back tears but her smile was genuine. Clara was just as shocked to see the familiar figure and just as confused about what's going on, but all the same more alert as she glanced between all of them as though trying to connect something together. Finally she turned to river and asked.  
>   
>   "I thought you died. I mean I saw your ghost or whatever it was, a projection, whatever. How are you here?" She looked at River questioningly. River, still smiling, turned to look at her.   
>   
>   "Spoilers." She uttered with her signature smile and tilt of the head. Then she turned to the Doctor who had watery eyes without noticing. He was smiling though. He thought this must be one of his dreams but he was still happy to see her, while she was still happy. Glad to see her again.  "Hello Sweetie." She almost whispered to him and it made him smile wider.   
>   
>   "Hi honey." He replied back to her. "Sorry about this." He gestured at his face apologetically. "Humany, wumany." He noticed that Clara and Amelia were just exchanging awkward glances and he cleared his throat before speaking again. "So Amelia, right?" The girl nodded at him. "Brilliant name." He was beaming excitedly at everyone now. "So, who are you? How do you two know each other?" He looked between River and Amelia.   
>   
>  Amelia looked towards River for approval of some sort and River nodded and turned back to the Doctor. "I named her after Amy." River stated. The Doctor and Clara looked confused for a bit before Clara's eyes went wide and her mouth made an 'o' shape but she quickly smiled at River knowingly and tried to contain her excitement. The Doctor was still confused though, and he was openly pouting now. "You three are up to something. I don't like it. Tell me what it is." He demanded crossing his arms over his chest like a kid. His action just amused the girls though.  
>   
>   "I love it when you pout." River flirted while stepping in closer to him.   
>   
>   "No! No, don't change the subject, just tell me what's going on." He exclaimed restlessly pointing an accusing finger at her. "It's like all of you have left me out of something and now I'm just a clueless idiot here for your amusement."  
>   
>  River swatted his shoulder playfully. "Oh, Sweetie, you're more of a twelve-year old than an idiot." She reassured him, before her eyes filled with worry and she sighed before explaining. "She's your daughter." The words rolled off her tongue thickly and settled on his chest. River let the information sink into his brain before continuing. "Amelia Song. Our daughter." 


End file.
